luismarizfandomcom-20200213-history
Luis Mariz Wikia
SE FOR O LUIS QUE ESTÁ LENDO, OBRIGADA POR FAZER DOS MEUS DIAS MELHORES E MAIS FELIZES. TE AMO SZ Luis Pedro Mariz Batista é um youtuber cujo nome de seu canal é seu próprio nome. O gênero de seu canal é bem variado, contendo trollagens, tag´s, vlogs e muitos desafios. Ele também conta com participações super especiais, como amigos, outros youtubers e até mesmo membros da família. E falando deles, eles sofrem bastante com o Luis. São alvo principal das trollagens. Mas eles convivem com o Luis né meu amor, ou seja, ta tudo certo. Luis nasceu no dia 24/03/1999, na Póvoa de Varzim, uma cidade portuguesa localizada numa planície costeira, ou seja, na praia mesmo ( ok, peguei isso do google ), porém, no dia 18 de setembro de 2014, Luis veio morar no Brasil junto com seu pai, sua madrasta e seu irmão menor - eu amo eles - na cidade de São Paulo. Alguns dizem que depois que o Luis foi morar lá, começaram a aparecer alguns rastros de glitter nas ruas e houve a extinção de kinder ovo, mas nada foi comprovado. Ainda dizem que o ar ficou mais purificado, e mesmo a noite alguns raios de sol ainda saem da casa dele. Os vizinhos reclamam diariamente pelo barulho causado pelas músicas do Justin e pela flauta. Mariz namora com Vitoria Moraes, mais conhecida como Viih Tube - também faz videos para o youtube - porém tem uns lance ai comigo ( espero que a Vitorinha não esteja lendo isso, se estiver, eu te amo também ). Luis diz que ela foi sua inspiração para começar a gravar videos exclusivamente para o youtube, afinal, Luis fazia apenas vines. Sim, aqueles videos de 7 segundos que pra falar a verdade eu não entendia nada, mas ok. Dono da minha parede, ele é o rei dos micos, sendo o maior deles comprovada cientificamente por mim é o do Mc Donalds¹. Arrasta multidões por onde passa, e segundo relatos ainda é possível escutar os berros de suas fãs no Parque da Pampulha em BH. Também é possivel ouvir os mesmos gritos no Parque Ibirapuera e em diversos outros. Com apenas 16 anos ele é considerado os olhos do youtube e o rei das 9inhas. As meninas relatam que só por ver Luis, já engravidam. Seus olhos as fazem navegar nas imaginações férteis, mas todas elas tem um imenso respeito pela Vitoria ( se eu não falasse isso ela ia me caçar aonde eu estivesse ). Luis não é apenas olhos azuis no youtube. Ele faz muita gente continuar lutando e vivendo, tanto por ele como por nós mesmos, assim como eu ;). Ele faz feliz milhares de pessoas e merece demais seu respeito e admiração, pelo youtuber e também pessoa que ele se tornou. Todas nós, marizers, acreditamos em seu potencial e sabemos que ele irá ir bem longe, além do que nossos olhos podem enxergar... O luis tem capacidade, e mais que isso, tem talento. E eu e outras 1 milhão de pessoas sabemos disso como ninguém. Essa é minha forma de agradecer e homenagear o Luis por tudo que ele anda fazendo por mim e por muitas outras. Eu sei que é pouco pelo que ele merece, e eu vou fazer de tudo pra conseguir agradece-lo pelos meu sorrisos. Da sua fã, Ray ( @meadmariz ) 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARTaCRLwqU8 Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Luis Mariz Category:Olhos do youtube Category:Rei das 9inhas Category:Marizers Category:Ahazador de corassoes Category:Justin brasileiro Category:*-* Category:Escandalo de bh Category:Quebrou a pampulha toda